1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable resettable combination locks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with a variety of portable resettable combination-type locks. Although these prior locks each are well-suited for their particular intended purposes, they nevertheless have certain limitations. One drawback for example, of prior portable combination lock designs of the type that can be reset by depressing a reset button, is the necessity of using two hands to carry out the resetting operation.